


Sweet Innocent

by flickawhip



Category: Tipping the Velvet (TV), Tipping the Velvet - All Media Types, Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Diana takes in a wounded Kitty.RP Fic.





	Sweet Innocent

Diana had smiled softly as she moved to let the girl in. She had shut the door snugly behind her, gently stroking her cheek. The girl had been miserable, clearly hurting and yet... she was sweet. 

"Are you alright, sweet girl?"

"No.."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't explain it really."

"Then come to bed, let me at least keep you warm?"

"Okay."

Diana had smiled, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist before leading her toward the bedroom, pausing only to shut the doors before kissing the girl gently. 

"Strip then climb in my darling."

The words came even as she moved to undress herself. The girl did as she was asked and was soon naked. Diana had moved to the bed, slipping in before patting the space beside her. The girl quickly mirrored her actions and was soon beside Diana in bed. Diana had smiled softly, moving to kiss her tenderly, pulling her closer. 

"Sweet girl."

The girl murred into the kiss.

"Kitty..."

"Kitty... what a lovely name..."

"Thank you."

"You are... more than welcome dear heart."

Diana murmured, moving to kiss the girl again. 

"Tell me, sweet Kitty... how long since you were loved in the right way?" 

"I can't remember..."

"That long, you poor baby."

Diana murred, moving to kiss her softly. 

"Let me take care of you baby girl?"

Kitty purred and nodded agreement. 

"I need to hear you say it baby."

"Yes please.... take care of me."

Diana smiled, gently tucking the girl's hair out of her eyes even as she kissed her sweetly, slowly moving to cup and caress Kitty's breasts. Kitty mewed and lent up into Diana's touch. 

"You like that baby?"

"Ooooh yes!"

"More?"

"Yes please."

Diana had smiled and ran a slow hand down over Kitty's body, moving to tease her clit. Kitty gasped and made gurgling mewing sounds. Diana had smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Kitty mewled loudly already close to coming. 

"Come for me baby girl."

Kitty soon cried out and did indeed come apart.


End file.
